


A Fox & A Flower Crown

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elain has a vision, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Elain has a vision and it, uh, has her feeling all types of ways.I could write Elucien getting used to each other 2729864937 different ways. I love my babies <3. ALSO, the glow I refer to in here is in fact, the mating bond. Lucien being Helion’s son hasn’t been discussed here.





	A Fox & A Flower Crown

**Prompt:**  Based on this [post](https://valamerys.tumblr.com/post/162925757690/me-im-gonna-write-something-cute-and) and this [post](http://mywritingbox.tumblr.com/post/169481650326/im-writing-elucien-fluff-and-all-of-a-sudden). 

* * *

 

“Elain? Are -- are you alright?”

Elain blinked as Lucien’s panicked voice brought her back to reality. She gasped, as she slowly came out of the daze she’d been in. A vision. She’d just had a vision.

And  _oh_ , what a vision.

Lucien reached out to place his hand gently on her shoulder, to steady her, but she shuddered back, a flush blooming on her face and down her neck.

“Lucien!”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, immediately drawing his hand back but Elain just stared at him.

Her face seemed to get more flushed by the second.

“Elain?” he tried again, sending a small nudge via the bond towards her and she flinched back.

“I -- I have to go.” she whispered and skirted off before he could object, leaving him standing behind her, confused and slightly hurt.  She made it out to her garden and brought her hands up to cup her face then shook her head, trying to get the scene out of her mind but it was like her brain froze, the vision the only thing she could see.

“What did he do?”

Elain’s head shot up and she turned to find Nesta, calmly sitting on the bench by the garden, a book in her hand.

“Nothing.” she answered too quickly and Nesta’s eyes narrowed. She shut her book with a loud  _thump_  and stood, stalking over to Elain as Feyre emerged from the house, heading their way.

“I will kill him. What did he do?”

“Is this about Lucien? What did  _you_ do, Elain? He looks so hurt.” Feyre asked then turned to Nesta. “Stop threatening him. He’s my best friend.”

“He’s a pest.” Nesta replied then turned back to Elain. “So what happened?”

Elain’s face flushed again, deeply, and her eyes flickered between her two sisters.

“I -- I had a vision.” she said quietly.

“Hopefully it was of you stabbing him. You’ve only just starting being  _friends_  with him. If he bleeds out, you could avoid the whole thing.” Nesta immediately interjected as Feyre glared at her with a shove.

“Will you stop it! Lucien is a great guy. He would be so good for Elain!”

“You’re bias because he’s your friend. He just wants to violate Elain.”

“Stop it.” Elain mumbled, a hand rubbing her forehead.

“He would do no such thing! You literally have no reason to hate him this much!”

“I do! He stares at Elain like he wants to rip her clothes off all the time! It’s disgusting!”

“ _Please_  stop it.” Elain mumbled again, now rubbing her temples.

“He does not! And you’re one to talk! I can practically  _see_  what you and Cassian want to do to each other.”

“Oh that’s rich. Everyone literally  _knows_  when you and Rhys are fucking since you’re  _always_  fucking in inappropriate places!”

“At least we actually fuck. You two just lust after each other from 50 miles away.”

“We’re taking it slow.” Nesta hissed, cheeks flushed.

“Will you two SHUT UP?” Elain lashed out and her two sisters froze, blinking at her.

“Sorry.” Feyre said sheepishly.

“Right. Sorry.” Nesta said with pursed lips.

“But what is it, Elain? Lucien said you had a vision and then sort of...ran away from him.” Feyre said, giving her sister a look of concern.

“I did have a vision.” she whispered, her eyes darting towards the door that led inside the house and she blushed furiously again. “About me and Lucien.”

Nesta’s eyes narrowed. “Was he hurting you? Because I’ll kill him first.”

Feyre rolled her eyes. “He would never harm Elain, so will you  _stop it_!”

“Still going to kill him. Even if he just looks at her funny.”

“ _LucienandIwerehavingsex_.” Elain blurted quickly, barely a whisper and her sisters blinked.

“What?” they said in unison.

Elain groaned, the red on her cheeks brighter than her mate’s hair. “I  _said_ ,” she began and took a breath. “Lucien and I -- we -- we were having sex.”

Her sisters blinked again.

Then Nesta’s expression turned into disgust and Feyre burst out laughing.

“That’s why you’re freaking out?” Feyre asked incredulously. “Elain, I’m sure you and Greysen did some --”

“No.” Elain immediately said, lightly curling a strand of her hair around her finger and swallowing. “We never got far just...touches here and there. Clothes always stayed on.”

“Was he doing something you didn’t like?” Nesta asked quietly, her nose still scrunched in disdain.

“No...no...it looked nice.” she said quietly. Her eyes darted to Feyre for a second then back to the ground. “There was a glow. We -- we were glowing.”

Feyre beamed. “That means you’re going to accept the mating bond!”

“Ugh.” came Nesta’s response and Feyre shot her a glare before swatting her shoulder. Nesta shot her little sister a dirty look before turning back to Elain. “And how do you feel about that? Do you want to accept the mating bond?”

Elain bit her lip. They had just started getting to know each other. He was very nice...and sweet...and careful with her. She was getting used to him as a friend first. There had been light touches here and there, comfortable hugs, a small kiss on the cheek every now and then but nothing more. But now, all she could think about was how their bodies had been intertwined together and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth as he...well,  _pounded_  in her.

The scene had been blurry at first. She had blinked and flower petals were all over the place. She had blinked again and then the noises had come. Moans. Panting. Names being desperately called. Then, the vision cleared up completely.

They had been in some kind of bedroom --  _his_ \-- and his body had been pressed against her as he thrust into her. Elain was making noises she had never thought she’d make. 

But then it had changed and  _she_  was the one on top of him, gloriously naked except for a flower crown.

 _A flower crown_.

Elain had  _felt_  his body as though it was actually happening at that moment. She  _heard_  him whisper dirty things to her and she had heard herself begging him not to stop. He had certainly obliged and she had been more than enthusiastic.

Her eyes fluttered shut as the scene played over and over in her mind and against her own will, her whole body heated.

She replayed how Lucien had smirked at the obscene sounds he was pulling out of her as her hips rolled wildly against him, her palms firmly planted on his chest.

She replayed how his hands had tightly been gripping her waist as he thrust up in her.

She replayed how alongside his thrusts, his free hand came to tease the bundle of nerves between her legs, adding to her pleasure. Then he had flipped them over.

She had felt him, hard and deep. Saw the flower petals scatter about.

She saw and felt how her own hands had roamed his body, sliding up and down his back, arms, chest, and had pushed his hair out of the way so he could lean down and kiss her.

The two had yet to kiss in reality but as she gently touched her lips now, she already knew what his kisses would be like.

Elain flushed deeply.

“You’re thinking of the vision, aren’t you? Your scent changed.” Feyre said with a grin. “He’s my best friend and you’re my sister and I really don’t want to think about the two of you being intimate but Elain...Lucien seems to know what he’s doing.”

“I have a very clear image of how well he knows what he’s doing, thank you.” Elain quipped and Feyre giggled as Nesta gagged.

“I’m going to throw myself off a balcony.” Nesta huffed and gave Elain another look. “Don’t make the vision pressure you. Do what you feel is comfortable. No more. Or  _I_  will be the reason he bleeds out.”

With that, she stalked back to her spot on the bench, curled her legs under her and opened her book back to where she had left off.

Feyre rolled her eyes and turned back to Elain.

“Is that why you ran away from him? Thought he’d get right to it?” Feyre asked with a laugh and Elain flushed again.

“ _Feyre._ ” she begged. “Don’t -- don’t tell him. This is so embarrassing! He’s going to think I’m some harlot!”

Feyre snorted. “Elain, if anyone’s a harlot, it’s Lucien.” she said and Elain’s eyebrows furrowed. “He’s old as hell and been around town a few times. He’s just a gentlemen with you. There’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“How exactly, is that supposed to make me feel better?” Elain snapped and Feyre grinned.

“Again, he knows what he’s doing.”

“Again,  _I know he knows what he’s doing_!”

Feyre started laughing again and Elain nearly burst into tears.

“That’s all I’m going to think of every time I look at him now!”

“Oh, he’ll love that.

“Feyre, please.” Elain begged and Feyre sighed, holding back another laugh.

“He thinks he did something wrong. Just talk to him.”

“And tell him what? That I had a vision of us in very compromising positions so that’s why I’m going to avoid him for the next month?” Elain said with a scoff, tugging on the loose strand of hair in her finger again. “He’ll just start laughing at me.”

“He most definitely will. This is pretty hilarious.”

Elain groaned and Feyre rolled her eyes with a smile, nudging Elain towards the house.

“I don’t want him to laugh at me.” Elain mumbled.

“Elain, he’s your friend before he’s anything else. Just remember that and talk to him.”

Elain gave Feyre one last look and sighed as her sister shooed her off and Elain hesitantly, reluctantly, made her way back to the sitting room of the townhouse.

She found Lucien standing by the window overlooking the city with his back to her, his hands in his pockets. Elain stood, one hand balled into a fist on her side, the other back to twirling the strand of hair again.

“Lucien?” she said softly.

“Yes, Elain?” he responded, his back still to her and she bit her lip, embarrassment flooding through her again.

“I -- I’m sorry for rushing out. You didn’t do anything wrong.” she continued in a small voice, tugging gently on that strand of hair. Why wasn’t he looking at her? Was he upset? Maybe it was a good thing he wasn’t looking at her to see how red she was. Then she would have to explain  _why_.

Lucien looked over his shoulder and Elain saw his lips form into a small smile before he turned back to face the window. Her brows furrowed.

“That’s alright, Elain. I’m sure you just needed a minute to collect yourself.” he said and Elain blinked at his even tone. Slowly, she approached him and came to stand next to him.

She didn’t know if it was because of the vision, and it probably was, but something was different about standing next to him now. There was an urge to touch him that she usually didn’t have. A very needy urge.

Elain bit her lip, her eyes flickering to him nervously as she slid to the side, away from him slightly and to her surprise, she heard him chuckle lightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, turning to glance at her and as he did, she was confused to see him looking at her with amusement.

“About what?”

“The vision.” he said, taking a small step towards her.

“I don’t know.” she answered, taking a step back, blinking at him with wide eyes.

“You don’t know if you want to talk about it?” he asked with a raised brow.

“I’m embarrassed to talk about it.” she confessed quietly and as he took another step towards her, Elain backed up another step and he openly chuckled.

“Why do you keep backing away, Elain?” he asked with a sly smile. “Nothing’s going to happen. Your vision had us in a bed.”

“It’s not because of ---” Elain stuttered to a stop and it was like he had poured a bucket of cold water on her. She flushed deeply and started stuttering, trying to find the right words to ask or explain. “How did you --- I didn’t --- but --”

Lucien laughed lightly, causing her to flush even harder, her eyes on the floor. “Elain...sharing a bond means there’s a connection between us. You were practically screaming at me what happened in the vision while you were outside.”

Her hands immediately came up to cover her face and she let out a small groan of embarrassment.

“I didn’t know I was doing that!” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean to!”

Lucien watched his mate with a broad grin, basking in her adorableness and he pulled her in his arms, hugging her to his chest. Elain squealed but refused to remove her hands, hiding her face deeper into his chest and she felt him rumble with laughter.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, dove. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” she argued and as he pressed her closer to him and felt his arms settle on her waist, her mind flashed back to the vision again and where his hands had been  _there_.

“You didn’t like what you saw? It seemed like we were having a nice time.” he teased lightly. “I most certainly am never going to look at flower crowns the same way though.”

“Don’t! Don’t tease me about it!” she whined softly and pulled away from him. She met his eyes for a second then looked down again and Lucien really resisted the urge to burst out laughing. “I -- I don’t --- I’ve never done anything like --- it was a very compromising position and I ---”

Elain met his gaze and she glared at him, at his delighted reaction to her embarrassment, and pointed accusingly at him. “Feyre told me you're a harlot!”

“Did she now?” he asked and it took all the willpower he had not to double over in laughter. “Well one of us has to be, Elain. How else will we get to those compromising positions in your vision?”

“Stop teasing me!”

“But dove, it’s so fun.”

“It’s not for me!”

Lucien immediately stopped laughing when her eyes filled with tears and he quickly pulled her back in his arms. “I’m sorry, Elain.” he said softly as she sniffled, kissing the top of her head. “I’m just trying to make you feel less embarrassed about it. I really don’t mind it. I’m more thrilled at the idea that you’re thinking about accepting the bond more than anything else.”

“I have no experience. It’s embarrassing for me to see myself with you like that because I’ve never really thought that far ahead.” she mumbled into his chest. “I like that we’re friends first.”

“Oh, Elain.” he said and chuckled lightly, pulling back to cup her face. His ran his thumbs down her cheeks and gave her a soft smile. “I don’t care about how experienced you are. It doesn’t matter at all to me. We’ll go at your pace when the time comes. We’re going to go at your pace through every part of this so don’t feel pressured. I would never want you to feel that way...I like that we’re friends first too.”

She sniffled and looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Of course.” he replied and leaned in to lightly peck her cheek. “I won’t deny that it makes me more excited for the future now but again, we will always go at your comfort level.”

Elain met his gaze and when Lucien gave her another small smile, she felt her heart settle. She felt foolish for overreacting now but at the same time, she couldn’t help it. This was all new. Everything about this world and the people in it and this -- this _bond_ , was so new.

The bond.

The bond that apparently needed to be monitored or else all thoughts go flying through.

“So...so you saw the whole thing then?” she asked quietly and his lips twitched.

“Yes.”

“Everything?”

“I’m a tad jealous of vision me getting to kiss you before real me does.”

“That’s what you took from this?” she asked him flatly and he smirked.

“Well, I’m jealous of a few other things that happened but friends don’t really talk about doing those things with friends.” he said with a shrug and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“How considerate of you.”

They were innocent. They were  _cute_. There was no need for her to be thinking about them doing such things yet. They were still  _just friends_. Friends  _do not_ think about doing those kind of things with friends.

A thought struck her then.

Elain wore flower crowns all the time. When was it going to happen now? How would she know? Would she control herself? How hysterical do mates get when they — when they mate? Feyre and Rhys have calmed down now and yet….

Her eyes widened. She was never going to wear one in front of Lucien for the next year.

“Well that wouldn’t be fair, Elain. I really do like the flower crowns.” His tone teased lightly. Her wide eyes found his smirk and she glared.

“Stop reading my thoughts!”

“You’re shouting down the bond again, it’s not my fault you’re so  _loud_.” He said with a smirk. She knew what he meant and pointed at him with such viciousness.

“Be quiet, you! You’ve ruined one of my favorite things.”

Lucien was struggling to keep a straight face. “How is it my fault? You were the one wearing it. Very beautifully, might I add.” he said and her glare intensified. “I especially liked the way the petals seemed to be scattered around us. Very aesthetically pleasing.”

And just like that, the vision flashed in her mind all over again. The panting. And the whining. And the way she had called out his name. Her face turned red again as she recalled the facial expression of pleasure on her face as her body covered his.

Who had initiated it? Why had the flower crown been the only thing she had left on? Or had  _he_  wanted her to keep it on? 

Elain was fine with sex. Totally fine. But now, this was the only thing she would be thinking about when she looked at him.

“So scandalous.” He whispered playfully. “How dare flowers be associated with such indecent actions. Whatever will you do, Elain?”

Despite her red face, Elain narrowed her eyes at his ever present grin.

“You — you be quiet, I said! This is your fault!” She replied, her flush deepening and Lucien laughed.

“Don’t worry, dove. Before you know it, I’ll bring out the harlot in you too.” He said in a quiet voice, too quiet, and winked. “Deep down, we're all just a bunch of harlots. You’ll be fine.”

She gave an embarrassed squeal, covering her face with both hands again, stepping away from him and his laughter rang through the room.

It took a good few minutes for Lucien to stop laughing and Elain just glared at him through her fingers until he did. He gave her a look then, a knowing smirk, and she was already worried about what he was going to say next.

“Now I know that we’re friends and all and as a  _friend_ , I’m wondering about this one thing.” he said, giving her his best innocent smile.

“Yes?” she asked him warily.

“I really want to kiss you now. Can I?”

“I don’t know, Lucien.  _Can_ you?” she asked, just for laughing at her earlier.

Lucien grinned. “Oh dove, I think we’re both aware that I most certainly  _can_.” he drawled. “Let me rephrase that since you want to be funny, Elain.  As a friend, I’m asking,  _may_  I?”

“I thought friends don’t talk about doing things like that with friends?” she quoted and his grin widened.

“This friend does.”

“Hm.” she mused. Though she did want to kiss him, he didn’t need to know that just yet.  “I’ll think about it... _friend_.”

“Sounds good, _friend_.”

The two glanced at each other and Elain looked down, chuckling while he smiled at her. Silly, it always ended up being silly with him.

“You’re a very annoying friend.” she said, pursing her lips and he laughed again.

“Isn’t that a necessary quality in a best friend?” he teased, nudging her gently.

“Who said you were my best friend?” Elain replied, nudging him back and he feigned offense.

“I claim the title and demand an upgrade.”

“Nesta won’t like that.”

“Nesta doesn’t like anything about me. I doubt she’ll shift views now.” he scoffed and Elain shook her head with a light laugh then sighed.

“Well. At least I don’t feel as mortified as I felt before.” she said, even as a soft blush bloomed on her cheeks again. Lucien gave her a comforting smile.

“You should never feel embarrassed to share things with me. I guarantee you, I’ve done worse than whatever you’re embarrassed about.” he assured her and Elain laughed.

“Like what?”

“I’m a harlot, remember? I don’t kiss and tell.” he said with another wink.

Elain gave him an amused but exasperated look and Lucien only laughed. She turned from him, smiling to herself as she retreated towards the stairwell then turned back to look at him.

He may be a harlot but the Cauldron had deemed him  _her_ harlot. Her vision had given her one idea, but Elain planned to see what more her mate had to offer.

“Are you busy?” she asked shyly. “I was thinking to go exploring around the city. Maybe go by the Sidra River...would you like to come with me?”

Lucien’s face lit up and she felt it, felt  _him_ through their shared bond, the joy on his face matched the joy he shot down the bond.

“I would love to.” he said and Elain smiled.

“Okay...I’ll just grab my hat and then we’ll go!” she said excitedly, turning from him.

“Sure you don’t want to grab a flower crown instead,  _friend_?” he asked and Elain promptly turned to glare at him.

“Forget it! I’ll go alone, you’re a terrible friend anyway!” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and he started laughing again.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” he said but a cheeky smile was still on his face. “But can I get a hat too? Especially if it’s one of those big, floppy ones you always wear when you garden. I wouldn’t want my hair to get ruined while we’re out.”

Elain rolled her eyes and was about to respond but paused instead. She looked at him once more. This male and his ridiculousness. His  _obnoxiousness_. She liked him more than she’d like to admit.

Before her courage could falter, Elain quickly crossed the room, cupping his face and pulled him down to lock her lips with his.

It was a quick kiss, too fast for Lucien but nonetheless, it left him staggering as Elain pulled away and he blinked at her stupidly.

“From one  _friend_  to another.” she said with a small giggle and Lucien slowly smiled.

“You know...I really like being friends with you, Elain.”

“I like being friends with you, too.” she said, retreating slightly, but he pulled her close again, then leaned down and placed another soft kiss on her lips. Nothing more than a caress. Elain hummed happily as they pulled away and Lucien stared at her, his heart beating wildly as he curled that loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do I still get a hat?” he asked quietly because he wasn’t sure what else to say. He was far too old to just say ‘ _wow_ ’.  Elain chuckled.

“If you behave.”

“How about a flower crown?”

“No.”

“No?”

“ _No_.”

“Please?” he asked, then pouted for good measure. He looked so ridiculous she had to giggle.

“I’ll tell you what, when we get back, I’ll make us matching flower crowns.  _Friendship_  flower crowns.” she emphasized with a look.

Lucien grinned, a grin too cheeky for her liking. “Friendship flower crowns, huh?”

“Because we’re such good friends.”

“Based on that vision, we’re going to be great friends. Friends with some benefits, hm?” he said with a smirk and she flushed, then shoved him. 

“Keep saying the wrong things and you will end up being hatless, crownless and friendless.” she tutted then stuck her tongue out.

Lucien watched her dart out of the room and was left standing, grinning like an idiot. He decided then, that being friends with Elain Archeron was going to be one of the greatest things that would happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
